


The Unicorn Mask

by QuinxSquadGraveRobber



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinxSquadGraveRobber/pseuds/QuinxSquadGraveRobber
Summary: Tokyo's CCG is known for it's ruthless hard work, but even the most uptight investigators can have fun. All they need is a unicorn mask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and it hasn't been beta read, but I hope you enjoy a bit of Quinx Squad antics!

This was ridiculous.

  
What kind of idiot turns up to a meeting like that? Urie wasn’t just shocked, he was enraged. This reflected badly on all of them and dulled his chances of promotion even more. Everyone stared at Shirazu – most in disbelief, some in amusement. Juuzou was laughing uncontrollably in his seat, with even Hanbee trying to stifle a giggle. Haise had gone bright red, staring down at his hands in embarrassment as some other investigators commented on what a disgrace the Quinx squad was. Arima began berating Haise for not having a better grasp of discipline on his team and Arima lectured him on being too soft, again. For Mutsuki, this was a familiar scene as he often saw his mentor being humiliated and mocked because of their actions.

  
“Public service…”

  
“Reflects badly on us all…”

  
“Irresponsible…”

  
“Reckless…”

  
“When was their last successful mission?”

  
“None of them take this seriously enough…”

  
“I refuse to continue supporting this!”

  
The stream of insults to the team of young adults seemed never ending, and was coming from all directions. No one, not even Juuzou or the Mado squad they were associated with, was trying to defend them. In fact, Akira’s team seemed to be throwing the most insults in anger of their own reputation being tainted, simply by their connection to these young ‘failures’. Haise refused to make eye contact with anyone present there as he took on the brunt of demeaning questions and comments being thrown his way, whilst Urie continued to glare dangerously with murderous intent at Shirazu, who had started today’s ridicule session. The situation wasn’t helped by the fact that Saiko was still asleep – having been carried to the meeting by Shirazu, and this was only fuel for the next barrage of criticisms on the Quinx. After nearly ten minutes of constant reprimand, Urie stood up and slammed a hand on the meeting table to silence the overwhelming assault on his ( _useless_ ) superior.

  
With a firm resolve and hatred for his colleague, he walked over the taller investigator and pulled out his MP3 player.

  
“If you are going to do something, at least do it right. ( _Pathetic_.)”

  
Pressing the play button on the track, he held it above his head and watched as the chaos ensued. Regardless of his professional attitude, Arima was first on the table, putting sunglasses on and proceeding to breakdance over the morning’s reports when the beat dropped. Akira began to twerk against the wall, whilst her team all performed some impromptu flash mob of grinding against every surface they could find. Hanbee was now in his underwear as Juuzou was covering the room in the white foam that the fire extinguisher provided. Mutsuki was performing a rather impressive air guitar from the top of the filing cabinets whilst Shirazu started a very aggressive running man, Saiko now fully awake and punching the air with enthusiasm, screaming along to the music with no awareness of how awful it sounded.

  
Urie placed the MP3 player down and left the room, choosing not to participate in CCG’s Harlem Shake, started by that ( _stupid_ ) latex unicorn mask that Shirazu had insisted on wearing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a 'unicorn mask' prompt that went a little further than I expected but I really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
